villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Phantom Shadow
The Phantom Shadow, also known as The Green Ghost or The Giggling Green Ghost is a recurring antagonist in the Scooby-Doo franchise. It was originally a persona used by both Cosgood Creeps and Cuthbert Crawls to scare away the other heirs to Colonel Beauregard Sanders' fortune, which would later become it's own character in subsequent adaptations. Appearances ''Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? The Phantom Shadow first appeared in the ''Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? episode, A Night Of Fright Is No Delight. There were actually two Phantom Shadows. They were the disguises of two no-good greedy lawyers named Cosgood Creeps and Cuthbert Crawls. The two lawyers wanted the estate of Colonel Beauregard Sanders's will, but had to get the inheritors, including the colonel's relatives and Scooby-Doo, out the mansion so they could have the fortune to themselves. When Scooby and the other heirs arrived to be read the late Col. Sanders's will, it turned out that they would all have to spend the night at his mansion in order to collect their inheritance. Creeps and Crawls then donned their costumes and proceeded to kidnap the heirs so they could keep all of the fortune for themselves. The plan went awry when they went after Scooby. Although Fred Jones's first trap failed to work, they were soon captured and unmasked. The fortune, however, turned out to be worthless Confederate money. ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' The Ice Cream Phantoms on the The Scooby-Doo Show episode, The Ghost of the Bad Humor Man look similar to the Phantom Shadow. ''Scooby-Doo and The Cyber Chase: The Videogame'' Despite the fact he doesn't appear in the 2001 Scooby-Doo movie, Scooby-Doo and The Cyber Chase, The Phantom Shadow appears in the Broadway Level of the Game Boy Advance version of the Scooby-Doo and The Cyber Chase Video game. ''Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights'' The Phantom Shadow appears in the 2002 video game, Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights, under the name, the Green Ghost. He is one of the monsters brought back by the Mastermind. and is the second boss of the game (after The Black Knight). He battles Scooby and Daphne Blake in the Mystic Manor Graveyard. There are some pretty Good hints that the Phantom Shadow would be one of the monsters Scooby would face in the game. *His picture is on the Mystic Manor walls. *His silhouette is on the entrance to the Monster Gallery. *His picture is seen on the ART LOCKED pages of the Art Viewer in the Monster Gallery. *He has a monster token in one of the seas caves. *His giant picture is seen in the Mystic Manor Mausoleum. Scooby-Doo The Movie's unused opening The Phantom Shadow appears in the alternate opening of the first live-action movie, along with Frankenstein and The Creeper. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem In the videogame Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem, many of the real ghosts resemble the Phantom Shadow. ''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' The Phantom Shadow appeared in the film as an exhibit for the Coolsonian Criminology Museum. ''Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? He appears in both the PlayStation Portable and Nintendo DS versions of the 2006 video game, ''Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who?. He is a common enemy in the PlayStation Portable version of Episode 1 and the Nintendo DS version of Episode 2, however he is red so it COULD be based on his Ice Cream Phantom appearance on The Scooby-Doo Show. ''Scooby-Doo! and The Goblin King'' He appeared in the 2008 Scooby-Doo movie, Scooby-Doo! and The Goblin King in the monster bar. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' The Phantom Shadow appeared on various episodes of this show as an exhibit for the Crystal Cove Spook Museum. ''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery'' He appeared during the opening credits of Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery. ''Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy'' He recently appeared in flashbacks in the film Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy. ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! The Phantom Shadows appeared in the ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! episode Where There's a Will, There's a Wraith which is a retelling of A Night Of Fright Is No Delight, this time as the disguise of Ruby and Trudy Lutz. ''Supernatural'' The Phantom Shadow makes it's darkest appearance in the Supernatural crossover with Scooby Doo, Scoobynatural. Sam, Dean, and Castiel use money from a recent job to buy a used TV unaware that it is possessed by a ghost child who imprisons the paranormal hunters inside the TV world and A Night Of Fright Is No Delight. After murdering Cosgood Creeps and Cuthbert Crawls, the ghost child takes over the mantle of the Phantom Shadow, turning the Shadow into a true ghost and hijacks the entire haunting. In a sharp deviation from the traditional kid friendly nature of Scooby Doo, and in keeping with the darker and more mature nature of Supernatural, instead of kidnapping the heirs, the Phantom Shadow murders the heirs in gory fashions. However, the Winchesters, with the help of the Mystery Gang are able to defeat the Phantom Shadow. In order to get the gang back into their normal mood, the Winchesters were able to convince the gang (with the ghost child's help) that the Phantom Shadow was really Cosgood Creeps, who used wires to fly, a projector to make it look like he could walk through walls and that the bodies was just dummies filled with corn syrup. After the gang left, the Winchesters escaped back into the real world. Merschaidise *In 2007, They released a Phantom Shadow figurine with a Shaggy and Scooby figurine. *In 2015, Hallmark released a Scooby-Doo Christmas ornament where Scooby is being terrorized by the Phantom Shadow. *In 2015, Hallmark released a Scooby-Doo Christmas ornament with the Phantom Shadow, The Ghost Clown and the Creeper. Gallery Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who 1.1.PNG Monsters.PNG Phantom_Shadow_concept.png 50fee09a31d7ca1ac3749fe6880af48c9b48124dv2 hq.jpg|Phantom Shadow meets Scooby in Scoobynatural Supernaturalphantomshadow.jpg|The Phantom Shadow as a true ghost. B07f78d617b81ae8846e0f761113ae6d73e4737cv2 hq.jpg|The Phantom Shadow as it appears in the Scooby Doo Supernatural crossover. Scoobynatural+(21).png|The Phantom Shadow about to kill Cousin Simple. Deanwithphantomshadow.jpg|Dean Winchester encountering the Phantom Shadow. Navigation Category:Supernatural Villains Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Undead Category:Partners in Crime Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Greedy Category:Paranormal Category:Game Bosses Category:Thief Category:Imprisoned Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Creation Category:Murderer Category:Legacy Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Crossover Villains Category:Criminals